1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful ski pole and locking device combination which is designed to deter theft of the pole and other articles connected thereto. More particularly, it relates to the combination of a ski pole which incorporates a security line and a double locking mechanism suitable for securing and locking ski equipment together and to a convenient fixed anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in interest and activity in the sport of skiing. During the same period, ski equipment, such as skis, bindings, and poles have become more sophisticated and more expensive. With this increase in interest and in the cost of ski equipment, there has also been a concommittant increase in theft of the ski equipment at ski areas or wherever the equipment may be left unattended.
In the normal course of a day's skiing, a skier is usually required to leave his ski equipment unattended while he enters a ski area building to eat, to warm himself, to purchase other equipment or to otherwise avail himself of the comforts provided within such buildings. At such times, skis and poles are generally placed in a vertical position on a rack, or, under crowded circumstances, against a building, against a tree, or forced tail first into the snow. When equipment is thus left unattended, there is usually a concern experienced by the skier that when he returns, his equipment will have been knocked over and damaged, or moved, thus making it difficult to find, or stolen. Sometimes a skier will separate his skis and poles or form a mixed pair with a companion on the assumption that a thief will not steal a single ski or an unmatched pair. This form of safeguard still subjects the skis to being knocked down or moved, and may also be defeated by a vigilant or lucky thief.
At most ski areas, coin operated lockers or racks with lock assemblies can be rented for storage of skis during indoor breaks. This, however, can be inconvenient, in terms of having the right change, and expensive if the skier takes frequent breaks or is responsible for the equipment of a number of family members or companions.
Various portable locking devices are available which may be carried by a skier. However, due to the already great weight of the ski equipment and/or the bulk of the skier's clothing, such as gloves and parkas, most skiers would prefer not to have to carry any separate or additional equipment. As may be appreciated, these separate locking devices have the added disadvantage of consuming space in the skier's pockets or pack and may also provide a potential for injury to the skier if he falls on the device.
Therefore, due to the inadequacies of existing equipment, hundreds of thousands of skiers on millions of ski trips a year assume the risk that their equipment may be damaged, misplaced or stolen.
The problems of ski equipment security and of the then state-of-the-art is further discussed in Quigg U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,675. l The various reference patents cited in Quigg and the following additional U.S. Patents disclose several types of security devices or locks which have been corporated into ski poles: Schwedt, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,333; Stratton U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,585; Brimhall U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,904; and Aylesworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,715. These references, the references cited in them, and the following additional patents relating to lock mechanisms of the type which includes some sort of security line, serve the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art: Richardson U.S. Pat. No. 563,414; Goodridge U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,835; Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,456; Bagnall, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,195; Pennington U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,984; Stue U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,302; and Swiss Pat. No. 243,551.
Of these references, Stratton, Quigg, Brimhall and Aylesworth all specifically disclose ski equipment security systems which include a security line (usually a flexible steel cable) which is carried in the hollow shaft portion of a ski pole. These references all provide for some means to allow or cause the security line to be removed from the pole and also provide a locking mechanism in the pole grip or on the pole shaft to secure the free end of the security line after it has been looped around and through skis, the other pole, and a fixed anchoring structure such as a rack, a tree, a rail or the like. More specifically, Stratton and Brimhall (at its FIG. 3) disclose systems in which the ski pole grip carries a cylindrical combination lock, and in which further the free end of the security line is inserted into an existing hollow portion of the cylindrical lock. In these latter two references, there is little more than an aggregation of a lock-security line and a pole for purposes of convenience, with little cooperation between the pole and the lock-security line system. Additionally, when the systems of Stratton and Brimhall (at its FIG. 3) are unlocked by operating their combination locks, they are subject to immediate release of the security line. Such uncontrolled release can result in a skier operating the combination and having the security line system release from the lock under the weight of the equipment with the potential for the equipment to fall and injure the skier or damage itself.
The present invention provides a simple, effective security system for locking ski equipment, including skis and ski poles, to each other and to a fixed anchor. It provides the foregoing security system as part of the ski pole equipment itself. In preferred embodiments, a lock, a flexible security line and ski pole combination is provided in which the lock includes a double locking system which prevents release of the security line until both a first and a second lock have been positively activated by the user.
The system is designed so that the ski pole shaft carries in combination the flexible security line, with a first lock of the combination type integrated with a second mechanical lock, both locks being incorporated in the handle or grip of the ski pole. The locks are designed and located for easy access and are positively controlled to release or limit the movement of the security line, preferably without a separate key. As noted above, the flexible security line is normally held in the shaft of the pole and is capable of being removed from the shaft to form a loop by which the pole and other articles strung on or encircled within the loop may be connected to a fixed anchor in order that falling, movement and theft of the pole and other strung on or encircled articles can be avoided. Additionally, the free end of the flexible security line which is removed from the pole carries a portion of a locking mechanism positioned and designed for positive, controlled, releasable locking engagement with another portion of the locking mechanism which is located within the pole grip.
The combination of a first lock, a second lock, a security line and a ski pole, in accordance with the present invention, is characterized by economy of manufacture, simplicity of operation, and controlled release.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple yet effective device for securing and locking ski equipment, including skis and ski poles, to each other and to a fixed anchor.
Another object of this invention is to provide the foregoing as part of the ski pole equipment itself.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lock, a security line and ski pole combination in which the lock includes a double locking system which prevents release until both a first and a second lock have been positively activated by the user.
In one preferred aspect thereof, the combination of a first lock, a second lock, a security line and a ski pole in accordance with the present invention are characterized by economy of manufacture, simplicity of operation, and controlled release.
Another object of the present invention is to provide in combination a ski pole in which a security line is carried, and a first lock of the combination type is integrated with a second mechanical lock, and that both locks are incorporated in the pole handle or grip of the ski pole and available for easy access and positive controlled release of the security line without a separate key.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a structure as above characterized, that includes a flexible security line which is normally held in the shaft of the pole and capable of forming a loop by which the pole and other articles strung on or encircled within the loop may be connected to a fixed anchor in order that falling, movement and theft of the pole and other strung on or encircled articles is avoided.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a structure as above, further characterized by the provision of a flexible security line having a free end, capable of being removed from the pole, and said free end carries a portion of a locking mechanism positioned and designed for positive, controlled, releasable locking engagement with a second portion of said locking mechanism provided within the pole grip.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, showing the contemplated novel construction, combination, and arrangement of parts as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that such changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as come within the scope of the claims except insofar as precluded by the prior art.